


Mistletoe

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern BBC Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have only been together for a couple days now, just in time for Christmas. And while the feelings are strong, they've done yet to do anything more than holding hands and staring at each other admirably. But decorating for Christmas, a task Sherlock finds completely tedious, may just prove to be what he's been needing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Johnlock one-shot, please enjoy :3 
> 
> ***I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters!***

Sherlock did what he could to focus on his reading, but all of Mrs. Hudson's excited chit-chat about Christmas dinner and the clanks and rustles of John rummaging through her Christmas decorations was a bit distracting. 

"Oh, Sherlock," she said, making her way over to him. "Where's your spirit? Come on! Help me in the kitchen!" 

"Mrs. Hudson, I am not interested in taking part in this." he said flatly, not understanding why he had to tell her this again. "I would like to read." he said, glancing up at her for only a moment before returning to the words on the page which he now wasn't absorbing at all- just skimming across letters and sentences without understanding a word of it. 

"Oh Sherlock." she said, hands on her hips now with what Sherlock guessed was supposed to be her angry face. "It's Christmas tomorrow!" 

"Just another day of the year, Mrs. Hudson." he reminded her, not taking his eyes from his book. He heard John stifle a laugh from across the room and it was all Sherlock could do to keep a smile off his face. 

Mrs. Hudson huffed. "Such a grump," she murmured, returning to the kitchen. 

Sherlock was able to read in decent silence for a bit longer until he noticed John attempting to hang lights. John pointlessly tried being able to reach before feeling blindly to his right for a chair. Sherlock imagined a thousand things that could go wrong and was on his feet in a minute. "No," he said simply, walking to John. "Let me do it." 

"Surprised to see your nose out of your book." John remarked, handing over the lights he had messily clutched in his hand. The comment was meant to be rude, but the admiration that escaped his voice diminished any blow it was meant to carry. 

Sherlock found himself smiling dreamily at John, and John doing the same. Quickly, Sherlock looked away, embarrassed. Yes, they were together now, but when John gazed up at him with such fondness and care in those eyes, it made Sherlock wish he had the spine to just grab him and kiss him. 

But admiring looks was all they'd exchanged so far. 

They'd only been together for two days now, but Sherlock felt that they should've kissed already. It's not like they met on a blind date or in some random setting- they were close to each other, always had been. It shouldn't be so hard to kiss. 

But still, Sherlock let his opportunity go and began hanging the lights. Sherlock thought about commenting on how this was all an utter waste of time for one day, but the way John stared at them awe-struck and the rest of the colorful decorations with such light in his eyes, Sherlock decided it wasn't so bad. 

It didn't take long to hang the lights around the small flat. John returned to the seemingly empty box, but it contained one last thing. John pulled out a little mistletoe ornament. "Mrs. Hudson, do you want us to hang the mistletoe?" John called, seeming a bit surprised she had it. 

"Of course, dear!" she said cheerfully, rushing to them. "Hang it right there." she said excitedly, "I love getting caught under it." 

John smiled and held it over their heads, giving her a small kiss on the cheek that made her giggle sweetly and give him one too before returning to the kitchen with an utterly bubbly atmosphere. John laughed a little and handed the little, plastic plant to Sherlock for him to hang it. Sherlock had no problem doing so, it was when he turned to see John right beside him- the both of them under it- that he ran into a problem. 

John glanced up at it, then at Sherlock and smiled sheepishly with a shrug. Sherlock let out an awkward laugh and took a shuffling step forward, his face warming with a rush of blood to his cheeks, and suddenly he found himself at a loss for words. His body felt like someone else's; every move he made felt so forced and wrong and the tingling nerves throughout his body made his heart race at a seemingly dangerous pace. 

But then he calmed enough to find John's eyes. They looked just as nervous as Sherlock felt, but they were also so gorgeous. All of him was just gorgeous. And finally, Sherlock made a move that felt right, natural even. He put a hand on John's cheek and leaned forward, having to bend quite a bit even as John stood up on his toes. Their lips touched and they recoiled just slightly, but immediately after, they both craved the feeling again and pushed their lips together again. 

Sherlock's heart felt lighter than it had ever been, and his mind- for once- felt miles away. The only thing keeping Sherlock grounded was the feel of John's hand gripping the side of Sherlock's shirt as they kissed, as if the shorter male needed a lifeline. Sherlock found himself feeling the same thing. 

"Oh my!" 

They pulled away instinctively to see Mrs. Hudson standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands over her mouth. She laughed into them and a big smile found her face, "oh no, don't mind me!" she said, scurrying into the kitchen with a little bounce to her step. 

Sherlock and John looked at each other, exchanging an awkward laugh. "Do you want to go read now?" John asked, trying to keep his smile down but failing miserably.

Sherlock nodded a little, but took John's hand. "Come with me." he said, not even trying to hide his smile. 

John smiled and nodded. Before they even made it five feet, Sherlock found himself craning his head over to steal a quick kiss. Then another. And another. 

He could definitely get used to that.


End file.
